Pokèmon The Beginning
by kaitlynnoirethe1st
Summary: Ever since Kaitlyn and her family moved to the Kalos region, Kaitlyn has had weird dreams about a boy she has never seen before! So a few days later, since she is ten, she decides to go on a journey, accompanied by four newly acquired friends, and her new pokèmon, across the Kalos region! Kaitlyn hopes to find the boy she see's in her dreams on her journey. But will she?
1. A New Beginning

( In a dream. )

We were running around a large flower field, surrounded by a bunch of trees.

We were playing tag, an ordinary children's game.

He was it, and I was the runner.

He wore a black tank, with red vest on top. He wore a red and white baseball cap on his head. His hair was spiky black, and his eyes were onyx color.

He said the common words of the it's position. "Here I come!". Then suddenly all went black.

( Out of dream. )

Thud!

Kaitlyn: "Owwww...Huh where did you go, my friend? Oh...it must have been a dream...".

Narrator: Yes this is 10 year old Kaitlyn, a person who dreams of becoming a Pokémon master.

Kaitlyn: "Huh what time is it?"

"!10:00am! Oh no! I'm late!"

Narrator: Yes someone who wants to be a Pokémon master yet can't get up early.

Kaitlyn: Oh no, oh no, oh no. I can't be late!

Narrator: In a flash Kaitlyn went down the stairs and out the door!

Narrator: Yes she couldn't even get proper clothes on yet.

(5 pokè minutes later...)

"Now I'm ready" she said as she went down the stairs.

"Kaitlyn..." A familiar and unforgetful voice called.

Kaitlyn turned to see her mother at the front door with a pair of shoes in her hands.

"Mom..."

"Kaitlyn take these" she said as she gently laid the shoes into her hands.

"These were your fathers" ...Kaitlyns mother said softly

Kaitlyn slowly looked at the shoes then back to her mom.

"I want you to carry him with you too..."her mother said softly.

Kaitlyn beamed and gave a nod.

"Thank you" she said. "I'll do my best!" She added.

Her mother nodded then moved away from the door.

Her hand was a inch away from the door knob.

"Kaitlyn..."

"Yes?" She said quietly but with a excitement tone.

"Come visit often..."

Kaitlyn smiled then headed out the door.

"I wonder...Will I ever find that boy?"


	2. New Neighbour's, Enter Shauna and Calem!

Ah fresh air Kaitlyn said as she took one step outside.  
"Hello!" :) A unfamiliar voice called.  
"Huh?" Kaitlyn turned to see a girl running towards her.  
"Hey your Kaitlyn right!" She said with a very chirpy tone.  
"Uh..." I said.  
Before Kaitlyn said a word another person only it was a boy came up to the other.  
"Shauna" he said with a tired but annoyed voice.  
"Oh sorry I got a little excited". She said  
"A little huh" he said quite annoyed.  
"Um can I help you."

!

"Oh sorry ahem."  
"My name is Calem".  
"And my name is Shauna".  
"We are your new neighbour's!".  
"Oh so you guys are the neighbour's" .  
"Well I'm Kaitlyn".  
"Nice to meet you Kaitlyn" Calem said calmly.  
"Rhyyyy..."

"Oh good mourning Rhyhorn have a good sleep?" "Rhy Rhyhorn!" The Rhyhorn replied. "That's good" I said.  
"Wow is that your moms!" Shauna asked excited. "Yes it is." I replied back.  
"I hate to interupt but we need to meet the others at Aquacorde town!". Calem said.

"Oh right I forgot". Shauna said.  
"Others?"  
"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you didn't we?" Calem asked.  
I nodded.  
"Well why you were still settling in we already met each other". Calem said.  
"Ah..." I started.  
"Come on Kaitlyn let's go see them!". Shauna said.  
Then in a flash Shauna was already half way there dragging the very speechless Kaitlyn behind her.  
"Not again." Calem sighed then rushed after them.  
"Towards Aquacorde town!" Shauna shouted as we all started running ( In my case being dragged. )


	3. It's You Isn't It?

"Hey Shauna let go of me!" I shouted.

"Almost there!" She replied back kind of ignoring me.

"Come on!" I called again.

Narrator: Yes Kaitlyn is still being dragged by Shauna to Aquacorde town...some good pokemon trainer -_-.

"Hey Shauna!" Someone I didn't know called.

Narrator: Both girls turned to see two boys at a table at the entrance in Aquacorde town waving towards them.

"Trevor,tierno!" Shauna shouted out.

"Oh so this is Kaitlyn" both said softly. "Hi nice to meet you I'm Trevor". The boy named Trevor said. "And I'm Tierno!" The other boy named Tierno said.

"Hi I'm Kaitlyn, nice to meet you". I said.

"Hey Shauna wait up!" A familiar voice called.

!

!

!

!

"Oh Calem where we're you". "We already started introductions!" Shauna shouted, slightly annoyed.

"What are you talking about!" "I was chasing after you guys!" Calem threw back.

"Oh sorry I guess im just a little excited" Shauna said. "Sigh" "Anyway what about are pokemon!" Calem asked.

"Pokemon?" "This is where we get are first pokemon!" I shouted.

!

"Oh they didn't tell you?" Tierno asked. "No they didn't". I said very annoyed.

"Oh well this is where we get them in fact! I have them right here!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Really!". All said surprised

Then suddenly a glow emitted from a container in Traverse hands. But only Kaitlyn noticed it. Then three pokeballs appeared in the container

"Go on pick one!" Tierno said

"My hand reached out for the pokeball then it happened again". "The light emitted once again and a Fennekin appeared in front of me".

"I felt very connected towards it even if we just met".

"Then it came towards me and I bent down and rubbed its head".

(back to reality)

This one I said as I took and threw open the pokéball. Then the same Fennekin emitted from the pokeball letting out its victory howl!

"So you are choosing Fennekin I assume". Trevor said. "Yes" I said back to him.

"It's sooo! Cute!". Shauna said letting out a big squeal. "There has to be another cutie in here too!". Shauna said looking face to face with the pokeballs.

"I'm sure there is". Calem said calmly.

"Aha! This is the one!" She said throwing the pokeball into the air!

From it emitted a Chespin staring cutely at his new trainer. "Soooo! Cute!" Shauna said letting out another squeal.

"Well that just leaves you with Froakie!" Trevor said calmly.

Then Calem took the pokeball and threw it open which revealed a Froakie staring at its trainer strongly but curiously.

"Well looks like you will be with me for now on Froakie". Calem said with a strong but calm voice. The pokemon nodded understanding what's now happening.

"Well are you gonna give your pokemon a nickname?" Tierno said happy.

"No I think it's better with out one". Calem said. "No I think it's name is too cute for changing". Shauna said still staring at her pokemon.

"Well what about you Kaitlyn?" Trevor asked.

All attention was now on Kaitlyn and her pokemon.

A smile formed on her face.

"I think I'll name it...Red."


End file.
